Spirited Away
by Imou
Summary: Due to him being an idiot, Naruto finds himself in an alternate past, as a useless ghost. With no means to go back to his own dimension, he decides to help the current younger Naruto of this time. And maybe, just maybe, this little one would have a better life? Shonen-ai, KakaNaru with heavy hints of one-sided SasuNaru. Multi-Dimension jumps.
1. Spirited Away

I finally had time to start writing again.

I've got the KakaNaru fever, so be prepared!

**Warning:** Normally, there shouldn't be anything to be cautious about. It's more likely to be shonen-ai in the long road before any sex scene actually happen.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, the blondy will be in the middle of an intense love square, starring Minato, Kakashi and Sasuke! We all know the three of them want a piece of our favourite baby!

Well the, without further ado, here is my new piece:

* * *

**Spirited Away**

Sneaking to the First-Library has been harder that he thought, but he safely made it there. Hiding from his Anbu guards and waiting for that bulky chunin to look somewhere else for a second had been a hassle. And why oh why is the responsible for the First-Library a chunin? Can't they put an old lady? Or a cute secretary?

He smiled though when he was finally alone! Finally free! Away from thousands and millions of paperwork! He thought that if he stayed one more minute in that shithole of office, he'd go certainly mad!

Naruto then relaxed in his seat, on the second floor at the farthest corner of the east wing, and sighed closing his eyes for some brief seconds. The peace… no nagging assistants… no more schedule and meetings... Just finally, some time for himself.

He opened his eyes slowly, roaming the endless shelves and their scrolls. He smiled at the amount of books and information stored here. Well, it wasn't called the First-Library for nothing. This is the neutral library where most of all scrolls from all the 5 great nations are found. Ninjas from all over the world would come to this library looking for secret jutsu among other many things. This place being neutral, everyone seem to feel at home.

He got up and went to look for something he could read while he was lazing around. He noticed he was in the forbidden/incomplete jutsu section and smiled to himself. Why not? He picked several scrolls haphazardly and went back to his seat. After posing them all on the table, he sat and picked one. Half an hour passed and he was torn between hitting his head several times on the table or burn the scrolls.

"How to get pregnant when you're a male, how to fuck a dog or be fucked by it, the blind-yourself jutsu, the loose all your senses jutsu… What the hell, dattebayo?"

He sighed, refusing to touch anymore of this crap until his eyes caught a title.

He stared at it before he ran his fingers on the strap that held the scroll together, weighing his options. "Oh well, it couldn't be as bad as what I've seen anyway…" He shrugged. " '_Time Leap_' Jutsu…" he murmured the name before unfastening the scroll, letting it fall down and started to read. It was obvious that the jutsu was incomplete, but the design of the seals and their positions and numbers were foretelling that this had been an actual serious work. Whoever the nameless writer of this book was, he really considered travelling through time.

So engrossed, he didn't sense the familiar concealed chakra, nor did he hear the quiet light footsteps coming towards him. And when he felt a strong big hand on his shoulders he couldn't help the squeak of surprise that escaped his lips. He turned around fast, a hand on his erratically beating heart and yelled. "Dammit Kakashi-sensei! How many times do I have to tell you to stop sneaking on me like that, dattebayo?! What? You weren't satisfied that I didn't die in the war, so you decided to just give me a heart attack?!"

A low chuckle and an eye-smile were offered. "Maa, Shinkage-sama, I still don't understand how you could let yourself be so open. I was just doing my job as a good shinobi of Konoha and a loyal to Yumegakure, protecting your back and all."

Naruto just huffed and slumped down on the table with a pout. "Stop calling me that, 'tteba! It's Naruto. Naruto! I hate that Shinkage crap!" he turned his head away, lips still pouting.

Kakashi then sat down on the chair in front of his superior, his orange Icha Icha book in hand and started to fake-reading.

"Don't say that. It is an honor. You're the first Shinkage after all."

"I never wanted an honor like that! All my life, all I ever wanted was to be a Hokage-"

"But Shinkage is higher than Hokage."

"- and live in Konoha with everyone-"

"You've got Shikamaru as your head advisor and there are many Konoha shinobi wondering around and visiting from time to time. Like myself."

" -do you even know how much work I've got? As Hokage, I'd only have to take care of Hidden Leaf. Just one village! But now, I've got five times the work load of a kage! Everyday, it's the same pattern! I'd meet one of the 5 big country's daimyo –and that's a lucky day! Because when I've got to meet two or three at the same time, that's a real nightmare!- after that, I'd receive mails and demands from the kages, then from the jounins and chunins of all fucking five nations, dattebayo!"

His hands run through his hair messing them, his cheek pressing against the table, as he let a tired and very loud sigh.

Kakashi eyed the figure in front of him, a hidden smile playing on his masked lips.

Seven Years ago, after the great shinobi alliance and the final showdown between Naruto and Obito, resulting in destroying the moon flower, the kages decided to create a village, at the north west of the fire country, and named it the Yumegakure. The dream village. This is a village of neutral political ground. The first step in completing Hashirama Senju's dream of a world where all shinobi are brothers.

Naruto, as the hero of the war, respected and loved by all shinobi from all over the different nations, the one who saved and protected every ninja regardless of their past and allegiance, has been hailed as the first Shinkage, the just and pure, to rule over the neutral village, and by extension, over the 5 great nin-villages.

Look at him! And just ten years ago, he had been his annoying, attention-starving student. Kakashi felt pride swell in his chest. He always felt like boasting when people would ask him if he was indeed '_Naruto-sama_'s teacher.

"Kakashi-sensei…" watery eyes searched his as that pink lower lip stuck out even more. If only those guys would see their cherished Naruto-sama in this state. He felt like laughing just by imagining their reactions. "Help! Take my title! I'm sure everyone would agree without any fuss made!"

If he felt pride when people acknowledged him as Naruto's mentor, nothing could beat this warm feeling that would always melt his insides. He loved it when Naruto, 23 years old, at the summum of the shinobi's world, the strongest man alive, would still call him sensei. It was unneeded; there was nothing he could teach him now. He was his subordinate. And yet, Naruto would always look at him with that sparkle in his eyes as if convinced that no one can help him, save him and be greater than his sensei. That was one nice boost to his ego –which has been crumpled for years now.

"No thank you. I prefer to be active on the field."

A load huff came his way as arms clad in orange started to flail around. "SO DO I ! All I do is sit around and read through pages and pages of prints, sign some, talk to stuck up people while trying to make them understand simple logic, refuse demands and read some more! I'm still too young to be caged like that! I want to go watch a movie, maybe have a date… or at the very least have enough time to enjoy my food at the nearby restaurant!"

Kakashi only sent him an apologetic look, obviously feeling the younger one's pain, but still he won't lift a finger to help. "Well, there aren't only negative points. Thanks to you being the one in this position, it's easy for the ninjas to swear loyalty to this village. And the fact that you are from Konoha brings a good image to the village. The tourism has never been better. And we do need the money, since the village is still being rebuilt." He only received a groan as a response. "And not to add that, as the just Shinkage, you've got to treat all the countries in an equal way. You've got to learn all of the 5 countries secrets… that includes their trademark jutsus too…"

"aah… The 'learning different jutsu' part is the only benefit I got for myself!" He then straightened and sighed before picking up his scroll again. "What are you doing here anyway? Did Baa-chan send you? You've gotta take an appointment with Temari if you want to talk business. I do not play favourite."

The older man chuckled. "How fair of you, Naruto-sama. And Temari has been assigned as your secretary?"

The blond felt like grinding his teeth but just ended up sighing. "She is actually my third advisor. Baa-chan and Gaara said that 3 heads helping me would never be enough. Anyway, three days after she arrived, she got angry at that water-nin, you know, Sana-chan? She accused her of not being efficient enough. A week later, Sana-chan came to my office, crying and asked if she can be assigned somewhere else…" He sighed remembering the events. He hated dealing with crying, emotional women. "So now, she is at the mission desk."

"And Temari decided to fill her position later I presume." Replied the jounin. He got a nod, then Naruto started to scowl. "Yeah, it was supposed to be temporary, you know… But she is never satisfied with any of the new recruits, 'ttebayo." He then relaxed his shoulder and returned his attention to the scroll in his hands. "Meh, Shikamaru is right. Women are troublesome."

"Weren't you talking about getting a date?"

"… So? You finally have been fired by Baa-chan? I knew she couldn't stand your lazy ass much longer."

"Actually, that is almost accurate."

Naruto's head shot up at that and he raised an eyebrow at his former teacher.

"She said that I've been working too much, chasing missing nins, and that I have to rest. And if I even try to sneak away to the mission board, I'd be spending three months in rehab, that is if I ever can walk again."

Naruto rolled his eyes, easily believing the jonin's tale.

"So you're on holidays. For how long?"

"Two weeks."

"Since when?"

"Starting yesterday."

"So you decided to run away from Konoha?"

"Actually, I thought that it's a good opportunity to come and visit my favorite student!" He said while giving him his eye-smile.

Naruto snorted though. "Favorite? You mean I'm your only student left! Sasuke is always on missions for either Konoha or Yume and Sakura-chan is Tsunade's pupil! You don't really have much choice! Especially when I'm the one who never fails to remember your birthday every year, 'ttebayo! And that's a miracle, I tell you! With all that paper work, I even forget to eat sometimes!"

"Now now, don't be so negative. Look how nice I am. I came here so I can take care of you. You're in an awful need for some babysitting."

Naruto's eyebrow twitched. He yearned to wipe that annoying smile. Would a punch be too much?

"Oh, thank you so much, Great Kakashi-sensei! Your generosity and kindness are infinite! Doth thou wonderfulness hath any limits? Thou art mine light! How ye could survive without thine attention?" He said dramatically while bowing repeatedly, bringing his arms up and down.

"You're welcome. You can start showing your gratitude by paying for my dinner tonight." Kakashi's smile widened as he could see that small vein pulsating against Naruto's temple.

Before the blond could burst, a cough alerted them that someone was trying to get their attention.

At the sight of the Anbu in front of him, Naruto released the time scroll he was about to throw at his silver haired mentor and got up. All anger dissipated, his face turning automatically to business mode, eyes serious but with a small smile gracing his lips. He looked calm and composed, when actually he was annoyed because now, his little escapade has ended.

The Anbu straightened up as she bowed to her superior, her mask in place. "Shinkage-sama, a letter from Sasuke-dono has arrived not too long ago." She then extended her arm as a baby snake, holding a letter in its mouth, crawled through the appendage and delivered the white paper safely to Naruto.

The blond put the letter on the table and patted the snake's head gently.

"Good boy, you deserved some nice and big mouse for the effort." The baby snake made its happy little dance before it poofed away to the place it knows best, the one it always goes to get its treat from.

"Thank you, Karin-san." He smiled at the Anbu, dismissing her.

She nodded. "Shinkage-sama." She then turned towards the silver haired jounin at her left. "Hatake-dono." And then she shunshined away.

Kakashi looked at the letter on the table.

"Hatake-dono… hum. That has a nice ring to it." He picked the letter, unfolded it and started to read its content.

Naruto rolled his eyes again. "Please, go ahead. It's not like it has been addressed to me in the first place. And privacy? What's that?"

"Apparently, he got kicked out too…" Kakashi said in his most bored tone.

"No way… So you're telling me I've got to take care of two awkwardly social dangerous men at the same time?" Kakashi really wanted to laugh at those comically wide eyes and that horror stricken expression etched on his beloved student's face. But the situation wasn't funny. Sasuke must be angry. An angry Sasuke is never good. An angry Sasuke and a frustrated Naruto is worse. Sasuke must have thought to use his free time by evaluating his strength. He has this unhealthy obsession to surpass Naruto in a one-on-one full-out combat.

Kakashi glared at the offending letter. He came all this way, so he can spend some time with his favorite and still very alive person. With Sasuke in the picture, he would only be able to get glimpses of yellow and orange. Now, he is happy that those two would spend some quality bonding time together, if he can describe the destruction that way. But he doesn't want that time to eat away on his own quality time with Naruto.

He… only had Naruto. The young man knew him better than anyone else, and in turn, he knew him like the back of his hand. The blond is his most important person right now, and maybe ever, if he stayed alive. And he knew the kid was strong enough to live a full life. This is so unfair! He didn't see Naruto for four months now. Well, if he is not counting the political meetings of course. But through those, even if he could see him, it didn't mean he could _talk_ to him.

He was then pulled out from his depressed thoughts by an excited voice.

"Sensei! Let's run away, dattebayo!" His gray eye trailed on Naruto's wide grin and ended on the scroll he had in his hand.

"What's that?" came out the lazy reply.

"Let's run back time together!"

"… I'm sorry, I think I didn't catch that."

Naruto laughed as his tossed the scroll to Kakashi, who caught it easily with one hand.

"Time Leap Jutsu…" he read carefully, eyeing the intricate seals and symbols.

The blond started to hop around the table and headed towards the main hall of the second floor.

"Let's go back in time!" He repeated through his laughter again.

Kakashi smiled as he himself got up, dropping the scroll on the table and followed the bouncy blond.

"And where should we go?" he asked humouring him.

Naruto then turned around to face him, hands forming a suite of seals.

"To a time where we were carefree! To the first day of our meeting!" he exclaimed as he closed one eye and looked through the little space between his sealed hands at his mentor.

The jounin's smile became wider. "But that would mean that we'd have to do everything again."

"So? We will make it a better place by preventing further tragedies, 'ttebayo!"

"You'd have to re-create all your relationships and bonds again."

"It's okay! You'd be with me, right? If it's the both of us, we could change the world!"

Kakashi's breath hitched slightly, and his heart swelled with warmth and happiness.

"Naruto…" he whispered, almost reverently, eye caught in endless blue sapphires.

"Come on! Take my hand and let's jump away! Just the two of us!" joked the blond man, an arm extended towards the masked man, hand and fingers stretching.

Kakashi laughed then, a low, slow baritone, before he himself extended his own arm to hold Naruto's hand in his.

But he only caught air. His eyes widened, left hand ripping away the hitai-ate covering his sharingan, while his right hand went to try one more time.

When Kakashi's hand run through his like it was a ghost's arm, he panicked and watched as his hands became invisible. He was about to yell, when he felt strong arms around him.

"NARUTO!"

He had fallen, and he didn't even notice. Wild eyes looked around, searching for the cause of his state.

"NARUTO! HOW ARE YOU FEELING? WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

'_How should I know?'_ he wanted to ask. _'no, don't make that face._' He wanted to wipe away the fear in those mismatched eyes. '_Don't scream like that. You will hurt your throat.'_ He wanted to smile and tell him that he was okay. _'Please. Don't sound so desperate. It's okay. I'm tough. Everything will surely be alright.' _He wanted to make him smile, to run his hand through those silver strands, just like he did, seven years ago, when he held a bloody, exhausted and silently crying Kakashi in his arms, after Obito's death.

He wanted! Oh how we wanted! But he felt like frozen. His muscles didn't answer. And now, he felt his brain shutting down.

'_No! NO! Please! Just stay awake! Please!'_ and too soon, he found himself in front of Kurama's cage. He was in his mindscape.

~KakaNaru~

Kakashi watched helplessly as those usually expressive blue eyes turn dull and dead, the body going limp in his arms.

He could faintly hear the panic around him as civilians screamed at seeing their leader collapse, as the Anbu and jounins tried to calm them and lead them away, and to take Naruto's frail body from his hold.

He didn't move. Too shocked. Just seconds ago, Naruto was tempting him, laughing and so full of life. What happened? How? _WHY_?!

"KAKASHI!" He came back to his senses when he felt the strong shake and the familiar voice.

Nara Shikamaru was assessing him, trying to calm him and giving him a weary look.

"If you're not going to let go of him, then bring him to the hospital." He said, calmly.

That was enough to sprout the masked man into action. He secured his hold on Naruto's form and poofed away.

~KakaNaru~

Tsunade's hand rested against Naruto's forehead, before she sighed and backed away, falling ungracefully on the chair behind her.

She looked around at the people assembled in Naruto's hospital room. These are the most important persons in her precious little brother's life.

Sakura was shaking, holding back her tears. Sasuke was scowling, hands formed into tight fists. Sai was sketching non-stop, not looking at anyone but at his drawing, face blank. Iruka was looking at her expectantly. Shikamaru was watching the clouds by the window. Lee was unusually calm in his seat. Hinata's eyes were closed, it looks like she is praying. Yamato's face was scarier than ever. Gaara had left everything in Suna and was in one corner of the room, looking pointedly at the floor. And Kakashi was holding the sleeping man's hand, eyes both uncovered, not swaying even a moment from the calmly breathing face.

"Which one do you want to hear first? The good or the bad one?" she whispered, knowing full well that in this dead silence, everyone had heard her.

She watched as everyone flinched at the mention of the existence of 'bad' news.

Surprisingly, it was Sasuke who spoke. "The good one." He croaked.

"… He will live." At that, she could literally feel the relief washing through them.

"… and. What is the problem?" This time it was Kakashi. For the first time since she came, he had actually looked at her.

"…" she sighed tiredly. "You won't like this." She warned, and felt the tension rise again in the room.

"Naruto… left." All eyes are on her now, staring at her as if she had grown another head. Little did they know that she'd actually gladly grow three heads if it would mean that her little brother would wake up soon.

"What do you mean, 'left' ?" a shaky voice asked. Sakura was practically trying to hold herself together.

"Left. It is what it is. He left. He is no longer inside that body." She said evenly.

"So, what you're trying to say is that Naruto's spirit, or soul, went away." It wasn't a question. Lee was making an affirmation. She nodded nonetheless.

A heavy silence. Everyone was digesting the information.

"Can it come back?" Sasuke asked, looking at her with eyes filled with non-spoken hope. Her heart clenched.

"yes, since the body isn't dead, it can come back."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's search for his soul!" He claimed, eyes finally showing determination.

"We would, if we could know where to start from." She paused as she saw the Uchiha's shoulders tense, anger etched on his face, ready to yell his frustration.

"But we don't even know if he is still in this world." She said, her words wiping all trace of anger from the poor man, as horror began to twist his face.

"A soul, is not bound to regular laws like our bodies. It may go wherever it pleases, around dimensions, across worlds, through all space and time. Naruto's soul may be in this room, as it may be in an alternate present. And even if we knew where he was… we don't even know what kind of jutsu had caused this. This kind of powerful ninjutsu… can't be stopped by another one like that. We have to know what happened exactly, or else, if we make a single mistake, it might make things worse." She confessed.

But through her monologue, someone perked up at a small piece of information.

"You said, that a soul may go back time?" Kakashi carefully said.

Tsunade looked at him, eyebrows furrowing as she saw hope blooming once again. Her heartbeat quickened. "Yes… Hatake? Please, tell me you may have something we can start to work from."

Kakashi's eyes held hers, and she felt like crying from joy. "I actually may."

* * *

Aaaaaand cut!

It took me 5 hours to write this!

Anyway, I've got the plot all lined up in my head. I just need to take care of the details.

I guess that my writing may have changed since 2011...

And for those who worry about my two other fics, you may be happy to know that I'm gonna post the 3rd chapter of Shuffle before the end of this month, hopefully.

Yes! I'm back!

Go thank the KakaNaru fandom! They brought back the inspiration!


	2. The first stop

Here I am with chapter 2.

I hope everything makes sense...

**Disclaimer: **I don't have patience to draw manga. Especially something as long as Naruto!

**Warning:** Violence maybe? But meh, nothing too graphic.

* * *

**The first stop**

Kurama watched his blond container carefully. The poor human had a bewildered expression as looked around before focusing his attention on him.

"W-wha? Why am I here?" he then blinked at the demon fox. "Did you force my consciousness to come here? Hey! It scared the shit out of me, 'ttebayo!" He then paled visibly. "And Kakashi! Oh my God! Dammit Kurama! If you wanted to tell me something, you could have pulled me here nicely! What's with you?!"

The Nine Tails still didn't say a word. He kept watching him with serious features, before he sighed loudly, the exhaled air ruffling blond locks.

"You're the most stupid person I have ever met. Your stupidity is bordering the ridiculous at this point."He huffed with a boring look.

Naruto stared at the fox, mouth open, before anger consumed him. He started to yell outrageously. "WHAT THE HELL?! You pulled me here by force! And here I thought it might be something serious and urgent! AND FOR WHAT?! TO BE INSULTED?! LET ME TELL YOU-"

"Calm down." He interrupted the rant that he knew was surely going to come. He looked at the man in front of him with serious eyes. That look was enough to shut Naruto up. He felt dread bubbling up inside him and he knew that he won't like what he was going to hear. He tried to calm down and push the anguished forming webs in his stomach. After a quiet breath, he confronted Kurama. "Out with it, please." He demanded, blue holding gold, showing determination and the strength to take on whatever the demon fox would throw at him.

The staring match didn't last long. Kurama closed his eyes and tried to explain everything in simple words so that even his idiot container can understand.

"I wasn't the one who brought you here." He got a rise of a yellow eyebrow. "Remember how you were laughing with that Hatake brat about going back in time?" Naruto hesitantly nodded. He frowned though. Kakashi wasn't a brat! "And do you remember what you were doing with your hands at that moment?" The blond scowled and his lower lip stuck out. "I was… doing some random seals…"

Kurama nodded. "Right. Those weren't random seals though." At the questioning look he had been given, he decided to elaborate. "You apparently memorized some particular suite of seals from that forbidden scroll you were reading. And it seems you formed those seals unconsciously…"

Naruto's face became white from terror. If the situation was funny, the fox would have surely laughed his head off. "So you mean… that I activated the _'use all your senses_' jutsu?"

Now, Kurama really wanted to throw something at his stupid friend. "What? No! You activated the '_time leap' _jutsu!" he growled, annoyed.

Naruto stared at him, mouth open, again, with that horror look etched on his face. "Wait! What? Even if I indeed made the exact seals, I didn't put any chakra at all! So how come it activated it?!"

The kyuubi watched him with a pitiful look. "You are very strong, but even if you're on your way to become a seal master, there are still things you don't know in this world, and you may never know about them until you see them with your own eyes. There was a particular pattern in that suite of seals. That formation allows the jutsu to consume what it needs of chakra to activate itself. You were too open, and too concentrated on laughing and trying to ease that brat's angry look away, after he read that sharingan boy's letter, to notice that a small batch of your chakra was being used." He continued, purposely ignoring the _'STOP CALLING KAKASHI-SENSEI A BRAT!' _indignant shout.

Naruto huffed, annoyed, but considered Kurama's monologue. "So that means that I have transferred myself to the past? And right now, I'm unconscious, so that's why I'm here, in my mindset." He nodded to himself, ignoring the worry and fear twisting his stomach. But the snort that came from his life-long friend made him pause.

"If only it was this simple."Kurama drawled. "The jutsu was incomplete, you've seen it youself." Naruto acquiesced. "Incomplete as it was, it didn't transfer you whole. It only allowed your spirit to travel." He said slowly.

Naruto's eyes, then, had a shade of blue he had never seen. "So… What you're saying is, my body now, is lying lifelessly somewhere in my time… while I'm here?" At the silent response he got, his repressed worries and fears washed through him, swallowing him completely. He is dead? What about the others? Tsunade-baa-chan! He couldn't leave her! She won't be able to overcome his death! What about Sakura! She'd go crazy with grief! He can't! He promised himself that he'd protect her smile! And Sasuke? And Kakashi?! Both of them would snap! Oh God! He couldn't die! At least for these two! Sasuke doesn't fully trust anyone but him. Naruto was practically the only soul he talks to willingly, about non related work topics. He is like the only family he got, and if Sasuke wanted to continue in his stubbornness, then he might be forever the only family the Uchiha has. And Kakashi? He had always put some space between him and the entire world! Not daring to form a true relationship with anyone, from fear of losing them. That was how he protected the last bit of sanity he had after the death of all his precious people. He only allowed Naruto in after Obito's death. And that had been after hours, days and weeks of efforts in destroying those horrid solid walls surrounding the silver haired man's heart. He can't! He couldn't die!

What about the world? What if another war started because the villages would accuse each other of assassinating him? What about Jiraiya's dream of peace? Is everything going to fall apart? He won't allow that. He was so close! So close to make everyone happy!

His form trembled, as his feelings and thoughts clashed against each other.

"What's with that look?" The deep voice snapped him out of his trance and he looked up to meet Kurama's worried golden eyes.

"I can't die…" He whispered, disbelieving.

"Oh, you won't." The calm and assured words left him speechless. His mouth opened again in shock but a small smile graced his lips. He won't? then…

"You're not dead. Your body is in some sort of coma. As I said, the jutsu was incomplete, so even if your spirit has been separated from your body, it wasn't a complete segregation. A faint and very small patch of your soul still lingers there. That's what is keeping you alive."

A relieved sigh escaped full pink lips, as a smile stretched them right after. "Then, I can track that small piece of soul and come back to my body!" He announced happily. But the smile was fast to die, as Kurama let out a tired huff.

"As I said, things aren't that simple. You won't be able to track it, since you won't be staying here forever. You're going to go somewhere else, and I won't be able to talk to you anymore. You're a being of one hundred percent spiritual consistency, like I am now, thus, I can't reside inside you while you're travelling through dimensions. I would be stuck inside your comatose body. Well, that's good if you ask me. I'd be able to maintain you alive." He explained.

Naruto frowned. "I can track it when I'd be transferred fully." Kurama shrugged. "You can try, but it's going to be hard. You may end up being attracted to another 'Naruto' soul instead of yours. The possibilities are infinite, as there is no end to time and space."

He paused and studied the lost and scared blue eyes. "I am going to be… all alone again…?" It was a small murmur, conveying all his anguish and fears. The fox gave him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry Naruto… But don't worry! Even the transfer jutsu was unstable! We may meet again, when the jutsu decides to take you somewhere else…"

"What do you mean?" Naruto's eyebrows seemed to desperately try to meet each other.

"That is also one part of the problem. You may take this as a blessing though. The _'time leap_' jutsu is unpredictable. It will take you anywhere, in an alternate world, following the trail of the person you were thinking about while casting the jutsu."

Naruto gasped. "Kakashi-sensei!"

The fox nodded. "Indeed. You were trying to cheer him up at that time, so, my guess is that every world you're going to visit will have that brat in it. And if you're tracking your soul, then that would limit it to the worlds where you and him are present in the same time and space frame. Well I say 'limit' but there are countless worlds with that kind of options, I'm sure." He sighed again, massaging his temple with the heel of his paws.

Naruto watched him completely lost. "Wait… what? What is this about me visiting different worlds? I'm going back in the past right?"

Kurama closed his eyes. "It's not exactly going to be the past, per se. At least, it won't be _your_ past. Time flows differently in every world. So maybe in this world you're 23, but in an alternate world, you'd be 40! Or 5 years old! You're going to travel to the present of those worlds, which may also be a past from your point of view."

Naruto stared at him and the kyuubi understood immediately that the blond didn't get it at all. Well, it's not something you can explain anyway. "Don't worry your cute little head. You'll understand soon enough. The wheels of fate had started turning. You can't stop it now."

At that, Naruto watched in panic as he was engulfed in a bright light. He shot up his head searching for his demon friend, only to see blurs of red and gold. "Don't be scared. Have faith. They will find a way to bring you back."

That was the last thing he heard before the scenery changed around him. He looked around, inspecting this new environment. It looked like Konoha, but… bigger? There was a different feeling about it.

His inspection came to a halt when his eyes locked on bright yellow flashing at his left. He turned sharply, only to see a small blond haired, blue eyed kid, with whisker-like marks on his cheeks, running as fast as those small legs can afford, through the crowd in the street, while another mob of very angry and mad men were close behind. Panic rose again, and he too, ran, trying to catch the small blond before he gets killed.

**~KN~**

Naruto ran. And ran. And ran. His heart was beating fast. He was scared. Why? Why did he leave the estate? _He_ did tell him to never go outside on his own. _He_ told him again and again how dangerous the world was. _He_ warned him several times. _He_ had said that they all hated him. _It wasn't his fault! He didn't do anything!_ he cried. _He_ told him that they didn't care. He was an Uzumaki. That clan was known for always carrying the most dangerous bijuu. He was the last one. The whole world was scared of him. And people tend to be violent when they are scared. When they see something they can't understand. It didn't matter that the Uzumaki clan was trying to protect the world from the beast. It didn't matter that they sacrificed themselves to subdue the demon and preserve the peace. Because all the world can only see is hate. All it can see is a clan who is trying to master a beast and use it as weapon.

And he is a threat. He has to be eliminated. Just like the rest of that cursed clan. He knew that. _He_ had explained this time and time again. And yet, he couldn't resist the temptation. He longed to see the world! He wanted to live! How ironic, when this very thought will cause his death.

His lungs burned. It hurts to breath. His legs' muscles strained. It hurts to run. He was tired. Suddenly, his ankle twisted itself. It hurts! There was a crack. He wasn't sure he heard well, with all the screaming behind him. He fell, arms bracing themselves, cushioning his face. His face had to be protected. _He_ loved his face. _He_ would always tell him how smooth the skin of his cheeks was. How cute his pouty lips were. His face was precious. He couldn't let it get hurt. When he landed, his arms hurt. They were surely covered in scratches now. He barely had time to get up, when he felt a great pain on his side, and his body flew several feet away, landing harshly again on the hard floor of the street. It seemed that they caught up and one of them kicked him with all his might.

He only took a sharp painful breath, before someone yanked him up with his hair. No! Don't touch it! _He_ will get angry! He will be punished! _He_ will surely punish him! His hands came up in a vain attempt to free his captured locks, when a punch, followed with a hard slap, fell upon him. No… His face… it's going to bruise. He won't be able to escape the punishment anymore.

Another punch. A kick here and there. He doesn't know who was doing what. They were all around him, suffocating him, hurting him, leering at him, spitting at him, cursing him.

The people walking the street didn't even stop. No one even glanced his way. As if it was okay that a bunch of adults would beat up a nine years old kid. Or maybe, they didn't care because it was him… He felt tears well up in his eyes, but refused to cry. He didn't scream. Didn't utter a single word or a whine. Ninja don't show their emotions. He remembered _him_ saying that one day. He wanted to be like _him_. So he has to be strong. He won't show his pain. He won't!

**~KN~**

Naruto ran. He screamed, trying to get their attention.

"HEY! STOP IT! HE'S A KID! HEEEEEYY! DAMMIT WAAAIT!"

His throat felt dry from his constant screams. But it was like talking with a deaf person. They didn't acknowledge him. As if he wasn't yelling at them. As if they couldn't hear him. When he saw the blond boy fall, his heart fell too. "GET UP! FUCK, GET UP!"

Too late, a giant muscled man caught up, raising his leg for a kick. Naruto then jumped between the man and his small replica, hoping to receive most of the damage. But the man's leg went right through him, as if he was air, and landed on its target, without mercy.

Naruto got up from his spot on the floor, eyes wide. He watched as the kid was overwhelmed. With a battle cry, he ran again toward the cruel man and tried to throw a punch.

His fist went past the head of the man, and his body, following the momentum of the punch, was now half inside the man, who really didn't seem to notice him.

Eyes wide, he took a step back, staring in horror at the carnage happening right in front of him. And he remembered what Kurama said. He was 100% constituted of spiritual cells. He was a ghost. A useless one. He started to tremble, as the small Naruto became a mess of blood and flesh. Then, when he saw one of the man take out a knife he screamed at the top of his lungs.

Anyone! Please! Help him! Help him! Help me…

It happened so fast. One of the men went through him after he had been pushed away violently.

He saw blood flow left and right, cries of agony here and there, throats being slit without a single hesitation. He could hear those damn civilians, who were walking away ignoring the harassment before, now screaming in horror and running away.

And then it stopped. Those who were still alive ran away as fast as they could. The street now was empty, screams getting far away. There was only the corpses of the ones who were beating the boy, small Naruto, himself and the new person who had saved the day.

Naruto watched intently, as the man was glaring at the retreating back of the assailants, his face hidden behind a mask, both black eyes set in a scary frown, silver hair moving gently with the wind.

"Kakashi…" the sound was small, coming from still not matured vocal cords. Naruto turned his attention from a younger Kakashi to his younger self. He grimaced. He was a mess. But it's okay. Kakashi-sensei was here now. He will protect-

All thoughts stopped, his brain coming to a halt, as he saw a furious Kakashi slapping, without restraint, the beaten up kid.

"Why are you outside the walls of the estate? Why?" Another slap.

The kid was trembling now, mouth full of blood. It was seeping out as he tried to talk.

"I'm sorry…" Slap.

"SORRY? YOU DISOBEYED ME!" Slap.

"You deserved this! I warned you!" Slap.

Naruto was beyond shocked. Stop! Stop that! He wanted to yell, but knew it was useless… and he felt every cell of him crying in pain for his small-self.

That small-self was still trembling. But still no tears fell from his watery eyes.

Slap. "Look at you! Is it painful? I hope it is!" Kakashi spat.

"I'm sorry…" Slap.

"DAMMIT WHY WON'T YOU CRY?!" Hug.

Blue eyes watched the scene, confused, not knowing what to do with the situation.

Kakashi, after slapping the kid several times, causing more injuries, is now hugging him tenderly.

And the first tear finally escaped those almost same big blue eyes. Small hands reached in front of him to clutch tightly on the grown man's back, bloody head resting on a strong shoulder. A hiccup. Another tear. And then finally, the dam broke loose.

Naruto cried. And wailed. Screamed about how much it hurts. His foot hurts! His face hurts. His sides hurts. How sorry he is. He won't do it again! Promise, dattebayo! He will always listen to Kakashi. He is so so sorry! Please! Don't hate him. He will do anything. Just don't hate him.

He stayed like that, in that warm embrace, for some time. He didn't want to move. He loved Kakashi's arms. They always felt nice. It's where he belongs.

Too soon, Kakashi loosened his hold and got up. His eyes sent a weary look around him, falling on the dead corpses at his feet.

He sighed. And Naruto understood. This meant more work and extra-papers to write and report about.

Then Kakashi glared at him. "I am very angry and disappointed, Naruto."

He hung his head in shame. Somehow, even though all his body hurts, nothing could compare to the pain caused by those words. Then he felt himself being lifted up.

His small hands went to secure themselves around a strong neck. He let himself being adjusted in those cherished arms, before Kakashi headed back home.

He rested his swollen cheek on the warm shoulder and closed his eyes. His promised himself then. That was the last time he will disobey Kakashi.

Unbeknownst to them, they were followed by a ghost. They couldn't see him. But if they did, they would see confusion, worry and a small smile full of relief directed at them.

**~KN~**

Kakashi didn't move from his seat, beside Naruto's bed. His hand was still holding the other boy's tanned one. Tsunade was on the other side of the bed, turning the pages of a thick book about souls and spiritual occurrences. On the bedside table, there were numerous books talking about the same topic.

Both of them waited. It didn't take long though. The door opened and Sasuke, Sakura and Lee came inside in a hurry.

"We found it! It's this one right?" Sasuke asked, before presenting the scroll.

Kakashi eyed it carefully and he nodded.

Tsunade then closed the book she was reading before stretching her hand. Sasuke didn't hesitate to pass the scroll to her. She opened it fast, and read it carefully. At that moment, Shikamaru came, holding a basket full of food. Sakura took it from him gratefully.

They all looked at Tsunade when they heard a loud huff. At the face the Nara kid was making, she tossed the scroll at him. It didn't take him a long time to figure the problem.

"It's incomplete." He stated.

Sasuke then scowled. "So what? We will just figure out a way to complete it!" He snapped.

"But Sasuke-kun… There aren't many seal masters. In fact, they are as rare as medic nins used to be, before the war. If not more." Sakura tried to reason, but a harsh glare of red eyes made her shut up and look at her feet.

"We will just have to study seals then! I've got some basis from when I was with Orochimaru. Worst case scenario, we look for that old snake bastard, and force him to complete the jutsu!" He snarled.

"Orochimaru is too dangerous and untrustworthy. This kind of jutsu can't be shown to him." Sasuke turned sharply at Kakashi.

"You're good with seals too! So instead of shutting down my last resort plan, DO SOMETHING!" Sasuke shoulders were tense. His eyes turned towards the sleeping blond. His face looked so peaceful. And he hated it! He loathed it! Here he was nearly tearing his hair out, while that idiot was sleeping serenely.

"Isn't it funny, that the only real seal master we have here, is in a coma…?" Tsunade smiled. She got up and kissed the blond's forehead. Then she went to the small table and picked up the books she brought.

Kakashi didn't look at any of them. After he successfully identified the scroll, he went back to watch Naruto's face. He didn't even look at Sasuke when he expressed his opinion and doubt about Orochimaru joining them. He stared, memorizing every feature and curve that he already knew by heart, but never really gotten bored from watching. After some long silence, he closed his eyes, squeezed gently that warm hand he held, running a thumb over the skin there before he let go and brought his hand on Naruto's face. He stroked his cheek with the back of his fingers, knuckles running down slowly. He marveled at how soft and smooth it was, even with those whisker-like scars.

He brought back his hand at his side. Then he got up.

He noticed Sasuke's glare, but didn't say anything about it.

"Right. Sasuke has spoken wisely for once." He turned towards Sakura.

"You and Lee will stay here. Shikamaru, Sasuke and me will understand what exactly this scroll is about and we will find a way to end it in our favor, without fail. When Hinata comes back with her clan's scrolls, send her to us." He ordered.

Both of them straightened and nodded.

Tsunade then turned towards them. "Sakura, I'm going to alert the other kages about this. Hopefully, they will send help. I can't stay long here, since I am needed in Konoha. So I will have to depart soon. But we will keep contact. Everyday, I will send you a bird. So keep your eyes open."

Sakura nodded, eyes shining in determination.

Lee asked then: "But, Sakura-san is smart. I'm sure that having her in the scroll-team would help. It's better than leaving her here…"

Shikamaru nodded. "Of course. That's why she is going to receive a copy of this scroll tonight. Ino will come and will play as an intermediate between her and us." He said evenly.

Lee frowned. "I don't understand… Wouldn't it be far more simple if she went with you?"

Sakura then smiled. "Ah, well, you guys really know me better than I thought." At Lee's confusion, her smile widened.

"Unlike Kakashi-senei and Sasuke-kun, I wouldn't be able to shoulder the stress and worry. That's why, for me to be able to concentrate, it is best if I stay by Naruto's side. With him within my reach, I can work without worrying about his well being." She explained, with a small sad smile. She really needed to become stronger. This wasn't enough. If Naruto wasn't by her, she couldn't stand tall. How pathetic… But she has to be strong. Naruto needs her.

Lee nodded then. He understood. He smiled comfortingly, trying to cheer her up.

Shikamaru turned slowly, the scroll in hand, and left the room. Sasuke and Kakashi both lingered a second longer, glanced briefly at the sleeping blond before they left.

They've got work. And hell will break loose before they will even consider giving up.

* * *

Humm... I hope I wasn't too confusing.

Every small part of this chapter had been written from a certain point of view... But I guess that it may confuse some.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the read.

Review if you do! It's always a motivation to write!

Critics are appreciated. As long as they are fair and gently/politely said.

See you next week, hopefully!


End file.
